<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Dare by kuhlaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494910">Double Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhlaine/pseuds/kuhlaine'>kuhlaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhlaine/pseuds/kuhlaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dares Blaine to eat seventeen tacos. Blaine never turns down a dare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, yesterday my partner embarked on a riveting journey to try and eat 17 tacos (long story) - and in the midst of my live tweeting this adventure Alex (acciocreativty/colagoddess on Twitter) gave me the idea to turn the entire thing into a Klaine fic, so here we are!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night begins at Mercedes and Tina’s close-friends-only housewarming party. The “New York Directions” groupchat mutually agrees to suspend their usual potluck dinner for the week in favor of treating the girls to a feast in their still mostly unfurnished living room. Brittany and Santana provide the booze, Rachel provides the appetizers, Kurt and Blaine provide desserts, and Sam provides an unspeakable number of tacos.</p><p>“You didn’t have to go bankrupt, it’s just a potluck,” Santana chastises as she takes in the hundreds of tacos covering the dining room table.</p><p>“That’s the best part,” Sam says with a grin. “I didn’t pay for a single one.”</p><p>Sam launches into a dramatic retelling of his latest modelling exploit. He’d managed to book himself a commercial for a fast-casual Mexican chain in Queens that promised payment in the form of tacos.</p><p>“So, you let someone pay you with food instead of with actual money?” Rachel asks with a raised brow.</p><p>Sam shrugs, unwrapping a carnitas taco and taking a massive first bite. “A deal’s a deal.”</p><p>No one bothers to argue with Sam’s logic, accepting this strange, but pretty tasty, payment without question. Even after nearly two hours of eating and drinking and laughing until their sides hurt they’ve hardly made a dent in the mountain of tacos. It’s a pretty good deal after all, they decide. At the end of the day Sam managed to pull off feeding a group of nine without spending a dime.</p><p>The evening is slowly winding down, everyone becoming just the slightest bit wine sleepy, when Mercedes whisks Kurt from the living room and down the hall to her bedroom to get his opinion on some paint samples she’d purchased. They’re only gone for ten, maybe fifteen, minutes tops – but by the time they walk back into the living room, everything has gone to hell.</p><p>“Artie, how much are you in for?” Sam is sprawled out in the center of the room, scribbling away at top speed on the back of a taco wrapper.</p><p>“Fifteen bucks,” Artie replies, reaching into his wallet and tossing Sam a wad of bills.</p><p>“Tina?”</p><p>Tina hums as she looks over at the dining room table warily. “Twenty that he gives up after ten,” she replies, tossing Sam a twenty-dollar bill.</p><p>“Thanks for the support, Tina,” Blaine snipes bitterly.</p><p>“Rach, you in?” Sam interrupts, snapping his fingers as he points over at Rachel.</p><p>“As a vegan, I can’t, in good faith, condone someone eating such an upsetting amount of meat in one sitting,” she replies, crossing her arms in protest.</p><p>“What is going on in here?” Mercedes ask as she storms back into the room.</p><p>“Blaine’s going to eat 17 tacos,” Artie and Santana answer simultaneously.</p><p>“What?!” Kurt exclaims, glaring at his husband. Blaine hangs his head in shame, doing his best to avoid Kurt’s gaze.</p><p>“I double dared him, he has to do it,” Sam answers casually, separating all of the bets into fresh piles.</p><p>“He doesn’t <em>have </em>to do anything,” Kurt protests as he kneels down beside Blaine. “You know that, right?” he whispers to him.</p><p>Blaine shrugs, shyly turning to face his husband. “He dared me,” he replies quietly.</p><p>Kurt rolls his eyes, prepared to protest this ridiculous stunt when he catches Mercedes passing Sam a twenty.</p><p>“Mercedes!” he shouts, pouting as he watches her throw her hands into the air.</p><p>“If the boy’s gonna get sick in my brand-new apartment I should at least make some money off of it,” is her defense, with Tina nodding in agreement.</p><p>Kurt sighs, turning back to Blaine with a frown. “There’s no way I can talk you out of this is there?”</p><p>He knows Blaine well enough to know that there’s no stopping him once he puts his mind to something – but he holds on to the slim hope that Blaine still has a soft spot for his infamous puppy dog eyes.</p><p>But, of course, no such luck.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, squeezing Kurt’s hand and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning his attention back to the plate of tacos Brittany has carefully assembled.</p><p>“If you explode, can I be Kurt’s new roommate?” she asks as she sets the intimidatingly full plate in front of him. “You guys have nice furniture.”</p><p>“No, Britt,” Santana answers, patting her on the shoulder before pulling her back to the couch.</p><p>“Dude, do you think it’s possible to eat so much you explode?” Sam asks with wide eyes as Blaine unwraps his first taco.</p><p>“For my and Blaine’s sanity can we please avoid any talk of explosions or death by food comas?” Kurt pleads.</p><p>“If he dies we’ll take care of you, boo,” Mercedes reassures with a wink, giggling when Kurt sends her his best evil stare.</p><p>Blaine makes a truly valiant effort – pushing himself for nearly an hour and a half before finally giving in after his 11<sup>th</sup> taco. He crumples into a ball, admitting defeat as he pushes the plate as far away from his body as he can. The room breaks out into a cacophony of applause and cheers and groans and boos as Sam scrambles to hand the winning gamblers their spoils.</p><p>Kurt kneels down at Blaine’s side once again, running his hand in slow, soothing circles along his back.</p><p>“You okay, honey?” he whispers, leaning in to make sure Blaine can hear him over the madness going on beside them.</p><p>“Please never let me do anything like that again,” he pleads, groaning as he doubles over yet again, clutching at his stomach.</p><p>“I won’t,” Kurt reassures, looping an arm under Blaine and hoisting him up as gently as he can. “Mr. 17 Tacos and I are heading out so he can weather out the rest of this storm from the comfort of his own home,” Kurt announces as he manages to lift himself and Blaine up to their feet.</p><p>“Mr. <em>11</em> Tacos,” Tina clarifies.</p><p>Kurt doesn’t pay her any mind, waving goodbye to their friends and whisking Blaine out the door before one of them can convince Blaine into yet another childish dare.</p><p>He spends the remainder of the night soothing his husband as best he can, providing him with water and cold towels while he feverishly clings to the toilet bowl, brushing back his hair and singing mindless songs to fill the silence.</p><p>“Is it too late to tell you I love you and that I should always listen to you?” he chokes out, as he lifts his head back up again, collapsing into Kurt’s arms with a groan.</p><p>“Yes. But I may be willing to forgive you if you promise me that you’ll never let Sam talk you into something like this again,” he teases, pushing the mop of sweaty loose curls clinging to Blaine’s forehead.</p><p>“Deal,” Blaine replies quickly, letting his eyes slide shut and nuzzling closer to Kurt’s side, finally beginning to feel a bit of comfort and peace in the warmth of his husband’s arms.</p><p>Kurt reaches for his phone he’s sure that Blaine has drifted off to sleep, tapping out a quick text to Sam.</p><p>
  <em>You owe me $30.</em>
</p><p>Sometimes knowing his husband so well really does pay off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not endorse trying to consume 17 tacos in one sitting. And for anyone who's wondering: my partner made it to 14 tacos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>